Flame
There are various attacks in Smash Bros Lawl that give out the flame effect. Targets hit by this effect will momentarily be set on fire. It is the most common "elemental" attack in Lawl, with most characters of each roster having at least one. Nearly all explosive attacks use this effect. List of flame attacks By characters * I.M. Meen - Up Throw * Nostalgia Critic - EXPLAIN! * Angry Video Game Nerd - F-Bomb, Super Mecha Death Christ (double blast, missiles), Side Smash, Down Smash * Mama Luigi - Fire Sumo * Dr. Robotnik - Up Smash * Irate Gamer - Plagiarism (when copying characters with flame Neutral Specials) * Frollo - Firing Fire, Hell Dragger, Hellfire, Up Tilt, Up Smash, Forward Air, Pummel * Gaston - Flammabeer, Kill the Beast! (torch-wielding villagers) * Hitler - Pencil of Doom (explosion), Steiner (airplane bombs, tank explosions) * Billy Mays - Down Throw * Toon Guile - BISON!!!, Anti-Terrorism * Hank Hill - Propane, Propaller, Brocopter, Up Throw * Nicolas Cage - Nicolas Cage Loses His Shit (Ghost Rider) * Jaime Maussan - OVNI * Don Ramon - La Calavera * Toon Wily - DreaMachine (explosion) * Haruhi - Aliens! * Zoolander - Orange Mocha Frappuchino (Starbucks explosion) * Aya - The Flame Egg (lighter, fire) * Weird Al - RamBow, Let's Get Ready to Rambo! * J. Jonah Jameson - You're Fired! * SpongeBob SquarePants - Up Smash * Morshu - Lamp Oil (when it contacts a fire attack or an explosion), Bombs (Regular Bomb, Fire Bomb, and Mega Bomb), Morshu Bomb, Down Throw * Annoying Orange - Jetpack * CD-I Mario - Enclosed Instructions Book (when copying characters with flame Neutral Bs), Hot Record * Michael Jackson - King of Pop! * CD-I Link - Ball Throw (Fire Balls), Down Throw * Smosh - Pokéball (Charizard's attacks), Awesome New Robot (Heat Vision, Bombs, Double Laser) * Bill Nye - Paint Power (Red Paint), Science Lesson (Volcanoes, Meteor explosions) * CD-I Ganon - Dark Fire, Forward Smash * 9-Volt - Nintendo Power (Mario's Fireballs, Samus' Missile explosions), Power Up! (Fireballs) * Wreck-it Ralph - Cola Chaos (Flaming Mentos) * Pyro - Flamethrower, Flare Gun, Burning Magazine, Hadouken, most normal attacks * Demoman - Sticky Bombs * Soldier - Rocket, Grenade Toss, Rocket Jump * Spy - Disguise (when copying characters with flame Neutral Bs) * Engineer - Dispenser Here * Willy Wonka - Wonka Bomb * Inspector Gadget - Mission for Gadget * AoSTH Sonic - Chilli Pipe, Roadrage-on (the dragon's flames) * CD-I Zelda - Lair's Light (unless it turns off) * Toon Guybrush - Pirate's Pocket (Grog) * Timmy's Dad - Explosive Message, Dyno Dad! (Meat Vision) * Dipper Pines - Time Machine (explosion), The Book of Gravity Falls (Rumble McSkirmish's fireballs, the Shapeshifter if it turns into a character with fire attacks) * 60's Spider-Man - Spider-Man Cartoon Creator * John Di Micco - Gwonam's Jet Pack (Morshu's Explosion) * asdfguy - Here, Hold This, Pointless Button (Mines), Who Parked Their Car... On My Sandwich?, Side Smash * Jade Harley - Dreambot * Toon DK - OH MY GOD DK WATCH OUT * Vinesauce Joel - Desktop Buddies (Super Death Sword), Joel Nukes Norway * Hat Kid - Brewing Hat * Reddy the Wizard - Magical Religious Powers (fireball) * Linkara - Magic Gun, Down Throw * Jafar - Jenie (Demolition), Forward Smash * Cartoon Ganon - Minions of Ganon (Stalfos' bombs) * Waligie - Explosive Material, Waluide Rocket, Forward Smash * Hulk Hogan - Mouth of the South * ODEMH - Temperature Heist (Hot Blast) * Bluster Kong - Barrel 007 (S.I. Reagan's barrel) * 60's Moomintroll - Gao-Gao (breathes fire), Forward Smash * Melies Moon - The Capsule * Strong Bad - Fthoom-Bang, Prank Call * Markiplier - POOF Pop * Stephen Quire - How the Stephen Stole Christmas * Homestar Runner - Marshmallow's Last Stand (bomb) * Karkat Vantas - Mobius Double Reacharound * Tom - Smirnoff Cocktails (explosion), Christmas Demolition (present bombs), Neutral Attack * Matt - Lil' Tom, Up Smash * Tord - Norwegian Jetpack, Giant Robot (ending explosion) * Gary Oak - Dash Attack, Up Tilt * Kiran - Summon (4-Star Red Heroes), Dragon Emblem * GIR - Down Smash * Tito Dick - The Nutshack theme but every time they say Nutshack, a random opponent explodes * Larry the Cucumber - Larry Boy (plunger bomb) * Rick & Morty - The Recipe for Concentrated Dark Matter * Caddicarus - R/C Scrub Copter * Smol Nozomi - Smol Miracles (explosion) * Brad Armstrong - Fireball, Firebombs * Inori Aizawa - Virus Lock-On (red windows), Forward Smash * Ed - Baron O' Beefdip * Edd (Ed Edd n' Eddy) - Jawbreaker Satellite * Flowey - Flowey Rockets * MS Paint Guy - Drawing Time (Mastah Cheff) * Best SpongeBob - Magic TV (Clay Plankton, Clay SpongeBob), Best Patty Wagon * Best Pinkie Pie - Cupcake Maker (fire cupcake), Birthday Cake Pop-Out * ZALGO - Tendrils (burning tendrils) * Terezi Pyrope - Winged Jetpack * Headdy - War Head, Bomb Head, Air Head (divebomb) * Princess Mindy - Neptune's Wrath (trident) * Board James - Death Spell, Donut Disaster * W.D Gaster - Hand Magic (red orb, orange orbs) * Peacock - George's Day Out, Argus Combo * Noob - Die and Respawn (starting explosion) * Toon Yoshi - Mama Fireplant * Testinman - All Smash Attacks (after being buffed by Force Focus) * Yee - Volcano Eruption * DSP - The Worst Final Boss * Yamamura - Enemy (Bob-Omb, Bowser), 100 Mario Challenge * Headmaster Galvatron - Time Bomb * Mr. Nezzer - Up Smash * Wile E. Coyote - ACME Products (dynamite stick, backfire explosion), ACME Rocket, "Free" Drink Of Water, Down Throw * JibJab Bush - You Can't Say Nuclear, Turkey Oven, He's Barack Obama (cigarette) * Optimus Prime - Ion Blaster * Toon Eggman - Egg Bean Cannon Ball, Forward Smash, Down Smash, Down Throw * Pokey - WORTHLESS GOLD, SANTA IS BACK, Up Smash * Untold Paper Luigi - OH NO I NUKED JAPAN! * Animation - Lazer Vision (fire trap), Firey Flight, Desktop Destruction, Down Smash * Lewis - Down Smash * Gay Spaghetti Chef - Gay Spaghetti Gets Angry * Quote - Bombs Away!, Never Touch Quote's Chicken By items * Assist Trophies ** Mr. Six - bus crash ** Toon Mario - fireballs ** Norm - homing missiles ** Lemmings - nuke ** Crocker - when he copies a character with fire attacks ** Militron - the fire when he summons his soldiers By enemies and bosses * Persian Torcher - torch flame * Persian Bomber - smoke bombs * Big Poe - spirit flame * Game Genie - explosions * Scratch & Grounder - Scratch's egg bombs, tank bombshells * Persian Messenger - flaming arrows, explosive skulls By stage hazards * Kickassia - explosions * AVGN's Room - R.O.B.'s eye beams * Lava Ride - lava Category:Special